Christmas Wish
by waterrain
Summary: America tells Finland a few Christmas wishes, but only one is possible to be granted. Finland and Sweden help in granting America's Christmas wish early.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Christmas Wish**

**By Waterrain**

_It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Everything was quiet, but then…._

Finland and Sweden heard the door slam open. They were surprised to see America wearing a short sleeve mid-drift showing green shirt, red and green striped socks to his knees, black combat boots, and a short dark red skirt. Around his neck was a black collar with a candy cane hanging from it and on top of his blonde hair was a green elf hat. America had on wrist high red and green striped gloves.

"Hey, you guys." America commented cheerfully, he ignored the stunned looks on their faces, and kept on walking while smiling brightly.

"America, What brings you over?" Finland asked calmly and he forced himself to look at America's face. Not at America's exposed skin, he bite his lip, and wondered why the other Nation wore such an outfit. Then again the Nation wearing it happens to be America and at times does stuff without thinking.

"Well..Finland, You are Santa and stuff." America said causally as he plopped down onto Finland's lap, not noticing the flushed expression, or the slightly narrowed eyes of Sweden. His legs were on either side and he was facing Finland.

"Yes and do go on." Finland managed to say and he noticed that Sweden looked a bit scary.

"I have a few things that I wish for Finland. You know for Christmas and you seem to be the perfect one to tell." America commented happily and his gloved hands were on Finland's shoulders. "So you'll listen, right? I'm counting on you."

Finland was quiet for a moment, America was using those puppy dog eyes, and he looked so adorable with those big blue eyes. Finland mentally sighed and then silently nodded his head.

"You are the best, Finland." America said joyfully and he turned to look at Sweden. "Hey, Sweden. Did you tell Finland what you want for Christmas?"

Sweden shook his head and America puffed out his cheeks.

"Well you really should tell him. He is not a mind reader or at least I don't think he is a mind reader. Hey, Finland are you a mind reader?" America asked smoothly and he looked deeply into Finland's eyes. "Can you read my mind? What am I thinking about right now?"

"McDonald's." Finland guessed and he noticed that America looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know Finland? Wait, Sweden. On second thought I think he is a mind reader. So you are okay and covered." America said calmly and Sweden lips turned up in faint amusement.

Finland's cheeks were a faint shade of pink for he could feel the soft panties that were rubbing against his lower regions, he had forgotten that America was still on his lap, and it really doesn't help that America can't sit still constantly in motion. He bite his lip and tried to ignore the feeling he gained from having America on his lap.

"What do wish for America?" Finland managed to ask and he noticed the bright smile on America's lips that currently were red due to lipstick.

"For England to have better cooking."

"That would take more than a miracle, America. He won't accept help with his cooking in any way."

"Yeah, but worth a shot. I wish that Russia would be less of a creep."

"Not even possible in anyway."

"Figures because Russia is Russia and he will forever remain a creep."

"Anything else?" Finland asked him, his lap felt incredibly hot, and America was constantly bouncing on a certain sensitive area while talking. It was a bit distracting. Sweden walked closer and he put a hand on America's shoulder.

"America." Sweden said quietly and he had noticed Finland's faintly blushing cheeks along with America's constant wiggling.

"Yes, Sweden?" America asked in a sweet voice, he turned his head to look at Sweden's expression, and didn't notice the faint pinkness on those cheeks.

'America looks a lot like Finland. I never really noticed before on how those two look so much alike. They both have such innocent blue eyes.' Sweden thought briefly and he just stared at America's blue eyes. Finland shivered for Sweden looks rather scary right now although the look was not directed towards him, but at America and Sweden's eyes were intense.

'Is Sweden upset with America?' Finland wondered and he didn't realize that his hands were on America's hips. Sweden did not look away from America's blue eyes , both of his hands were on America's shoulder, and he watched as those eyes blinked in confusion.

'Okay. Why is everything so quiet? Did I do something odd…Nah, I didn't do anything odd.' America thought happily and then he frowned for a moment. 'Are they reading my mind? I thought Finland is suppose to be the mind reader, but then again Sweden might be one too. How many mind readers are there in the world?'

Sweden's hands slipped down to America's hips, his hands were above Finland's, and he finally blinked.

"Anyway, I wish that I could experience soft and gentle love." America muttered quietly and his blue eyes were lowered trying to hide the fact they were starting to slowly fill up with tears. Finland and Sweden both looked at him in shock. "I love everybody, but it seems like no one really wants to love me back. I sort of feel lonely and forgotten at times. It's been a long time since anyone has even touched me because at times I feel the need to push them away."

"Anyway, I'm alright and sorry if it sounded a bit odd. I have not had any cola for about six hours." America commented cheerfully and he tried to get off Finland's lap, but Sweden and Finland's hands held his hips down.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank.**

**Christmas Wish**

**By Waterrain**

"America, I will grant your wish." Finland stated calmly and he was hugged happily by America while Sweden took the green elf hat off of him.

"Really? You are the best." America told him cheerfully, his legs were still parted, and he was facing Finland's face.

"Sweden is my helper and he will be helping me to grant your wish." Finland commented softly as Sweden removed America's black combat boots.

"In that case you and Sweden are the best." America said calmly as he smiled sweetly and his blue eyes were full of innocence. Finland felt his lower outfit being slowly slipped off by Sweden, he still has America on his lap, and his hands went back to the hips of America.

"Are you sure that we want us to grant your wish?" Finland asked in a serious voice and he looked him in the eyes.

"Yep." America replied happily and he wiggled on Finland's lap. Sweden watched as Finland bite down on his lip to keep a moan from escaping and he figured it was because Finland no longer had on pants along with having no underwear.

"Okay." Finland stated calmly and he slipped his hands up America's short sleeve mid-drift showing green shirt.

"Your hands feel nice." America managed to say, he moaned as Finland rubbed his nipples, and Sweden's hand were behind America's back rubbing softly.

"Can you lean forward and have your legs closed for a moment behind you?" Finland asked smoothly, he received a nod along with the act being performed, and Sweden swiftly slipped the panties off of America. "Now please sit on my lap again."

"Hah." America moaned at the feeling of Finland's bare lower regions up against his length and he felt Sweden's hands on his bottom feeling gently.

"Do you want to feel more, America?" Finland asked softly and he received an eager nod. He took off America's short sleeve mid drift showing green shirt. Sweden picked up America up into his arms, he looked at Finland, and tilted his head towards the bedroom.

"That is a good idea." Finland commented calmly as he took off his shirt while following Sweden who was carrying America with ease.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hetalia. Have a Happy Early Thanksgiving ^_^**

**Christmas Wish**

**By waterrain**

* * *

America and Sweden did not have their glasses on. Finland was sitting on the bed, America's arms were around his shoulders, and he had his bottom raised up. Sweden placed his fingers inside of Finland's lips while America was licking Finland's three fingers. After a few minutes that is when Sweden had his wet index finger gently teasing the youngest Nation's puckered hole and Finland was kissing America on the lips.

The younger Nation could feel a finger caressing his hole and he was a slightly distracted for Finland is a really good kisser. Sweden had his mouth on Finland's cock, he slowly moved his finger inside of America, and his tongue was teasing the tip of Finland's manhood.

"Ngh." Finland and America moaned loudly. Sweden begun suckling no longer teasing, another finger making its way inside of America's tight hole, and he could taste Finland's juices slowly leaking onto his tongue.

"Finland, Please touch me." America pleaded and his wish was granted for the older Nation moved his right hand onto the younger Nation's hard on. His thumb caressed the head of America's cock and used the palm of his hand to tease the younger nation's balls. Sweden moved a third finger inside of America, he could tell that Finland is close to climaxing, and after a minute Finland came groaning.

"Hah." America moaned softly and he came onto Finland soft hand. Sweden grabbed America's hips, he slowly moved him onto Finland's manhood, and the younger Nation was wiggling eagerly.

"Be patient, America." Finland said calmly before kissing him on the lips. "We don't want to hurt you."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
